Talk:Shikigami Weapon
Warping while Invisible?? I have added a verification tag to where this has been mentioned. I have helped camp this mob on a number of occassions and while I agree that it certainly has flee while invisible I have never known it to actually 'warp'. Happy to be proved incorrect though.... --Tigzter 21:57, 25 September 2007 (UTC) :: I have still yet to see any post prove of this, and the tag has been removed. I have -never- seen it warp around. --Siion I've never seen it warp myself, but I do think that from time to time it will flee very quickly from one place to another, especially after aggro'ing if it loses all enmity and recasts invisible. I changed things around on the page to make it easier to read and removed a lot of unnecessary text. I would like to point out that there is a drop rate counter next to the Yinyang Robe in the drops column. So if you personally got a 1/10 drop rate please add it to the counter instead of posting that it's a 10% drop rate. in the notes. --Rusomoso 23:21, 5 May 2008 (UTC) I've never witnessed Shiki warping at all in any form, and neither has anyone I know who's come as with Beastmaster or Ranger as main ot sub job. He simply has an extremely fast movement speed and people who close and reopen their Widescan map could easily mistake it for Warp, especially if they mis-judge which direction this NM is moving. --Aledacia ~ RDM Extroidinaire. 07:39, 31 July 2008 (UTC) I saw him warp about 2 weeks ago. There was another group trying to go for him, they got to him before we did. I came in time to see my track move position, and their whm only agro several weapons and dolls. Occasionally he will stop moving, my guess is if you run to him when he stops and you take too long, he will warp. First time I have ever seen him warp. Usually we had a thf/whm there for perfect dodge + flee to agro him, them run to our pt at the zone. --Lightningcount 03:03, 2 August 2008 (UTC) In-Game Background Evidently, the creation of this NM in Ro'Maeve was inspired by a bogus NM, Fazasher Death Weapon. It should be noted the same update which added Shikigami Weapon, the July 2005 update, also added Taisaijin, another NM who was created based on an in-game joke. What provides clues for this are Fazasher's feature for spawning invisible and running around the zone. Fazasher Death Weapon was a fictional NM which was believed to exist from late 2003 through mid-2004 before people started to realize it was fake. "Fazasher Death Weapon" was "reported" to have to have been added in the update on October 21, 2003 and was first listed on Japanese FFXI websites, reported along with several other NMs (all of which were real), though no pictures, not even photoshopped ones, ever turned up. Like Shikigami Weapon, it resided in Ro'Maeve and was an Evil Weapon. It was supposed to spawn once every 168 days, 180 days, or 150 days Earth time (depending on account). This part of the story most likely emerged sometime in 2004 as people who waited for "Fazasher Death Weapon" to pop never saw it appear. At the time, it was reported to be defeatable by an alliance of 18 players at LV70 (the level cap was not raised to LV75 until December 2003). As time wore on and "Fazasher Death Weapon" was still not seen, some claimed, to keep the myth alive, that it spawned with an innate Invisible effect, explaining why people would never see it for such a long time. Eventually, "Fazasher Death Weapon" got debunked when no such mob turned up in the .dat files for Ro'Maeve, nor any of its supposed drops. The spawn time, 150~180 days, also eventually clued people in this was a false account. Every time there is an update or server maintenence, spawn times are reset. Players camping NMs and HNMs have noticed this. These spawn-resetting changes to the server are made far more frequently than 150 days, meaning if "Fazasher Death Weapon" only popped after 150+ Earth days, it would never appear. "Fazasher Death Weapon"'s supposed drops: * Clear Sword (Sword): Damage: 41; Delay: 225; Attack: +1-; Accuracy: -10; Additional Effect: Paralysis * Marge (or Margin) (Shield): Defense: 1; Physical Damage Taken: -30%; Magical Damage Taken: -30%; HP: +20 No Level and Job restrictions for items were listed (Over time, it was claimed that the sword and shield had stats which "varied with level and job"). Some reports indicate the hoax originated with a player named Fazasher, but this has not been confirmed. "Fazasher Death Weapon" is not the only fictional NM in FFXI's history. There was another fictional NM which surfaced after the December 2004 update, though it never took off and remained an obscure footnote. It is Yensho, an Elemental (Dark Elemental) NM in Newton Movalpolos which was supposedly a LV85 BLM. Yensho is apparently a first name in Japanese, and may be the name of the player who submitted this fake NM. The only places this fake NM are listed are the FFXI websites Allakhazam (http://ffxi.allakhazam.com/) and Somepage. To Delete In-game History Would it be ok to delete this part of the page, simply because not enough evidence has come up to support the existance of a "Fazasher Death Weapon" or even "Yensho", much less these bogus items which drop from it. None of these are even in the .dat files either. --Goddess 13:26, 19 April 2007 (EDT) :I disagree. The In-Game History notes that both of these NMs were player-created fakes that inspired the creation of the real NM (see also Taisaijin.) It's an interesting glimpse into the fact that the dev team does pay attention to what we're saying. --Seyrr 14:19, 19 April 2007 (EDT) Shikigami Weapon is a real NM however, and has absolutely nothing to do with player created fake NMs. Do we know that the rumor of Fazasher Death Weapon inspired the creation of Shikigami Weapon, or was it just a rumor that spread like wildfire? Fake NMs inspiring the creation of other NMs such as Taisaijin or Shikigami Weapon has, to my knowledge, never ben admitted by the dev team, nor has it ever admitted any truth to the rumor relating the NMs existence with the introduction of the Refresh spell many years ago. --Divisortheory 14:59, 19 April 2007 (EDT) :While I will admit that there is no hard evidence for the claims that the real NMs were inspired by the fake player-made ones, the circumstantial evidence is to my mind very intriguing (and really now, should we be having standards of proof that are right up there with criminal justice proceedings? ;P) For instance, the fact that Taisaijin drops Refresh, which seems absolutely unnecessary (there are plenty of sources of Refresh, and Taisaijin's unique pop conditions don't seem like they'd increase the supply in any significant manner) but which is in keeping with a key detail of the story of the false NM. :Additionally, we have seen that at least some members of the FFXI support staff (supervisory GMs) read player-run forums. The incident I'm thinking of is one in which a player who was demonstrating an exploit that allows someone to interrupt another player's connection to a GM. The player had spoken on BG Forums about his plans to take a screenshot of a red-dotting GM; however, the GM specifically said that his supervisor had instructed him not to reveal himself, since they knew about the player's plan to take a screenshot of a red-dotting GM. Thus, someone on the FFXI side had to have read those forums and seen the player's plan. (I'd put up a link except I have to get to work shortly.) :If you really have issues with asserting that the real NMs were inspired by the fake, we could always describe it as a popular but unverified FFXI urban legend. But I think it has enough support to be worth keeping around. --Seyrr 10:01, 20 April 2007 (EDT) ::I actually don't mind keeping it around, but I think it would be a little more appropriate somewhere other than the Shikigami Weapon page. Although I can't really say where. Perhaps creating individual pages for the fictional NMs is in order? I'm sure there's already a long discussion on that somewhere already that I should probably go search for. --Divisortheory 12:15, 20 April 2007 (EDT) Flee Effect? I just finished camping Shiki for a friend of mine. I managed to get it on Widescan, so I began tracking and following it as people were getting here. Now, since Shiki was invisible the whole time I could not physically see him, but I kept opening my map every other second to help keep track of it. I noticed that it did not show any enhanced movement speed. In fact, is seemed to walk slower than usual. I'm questioning the innate flee effect, but this was my first time having Shiki on Widescan and following it. Anyone else experience something like this? Oobdinglada 05:51, 31 January 2008 (UTC) I also noticed this today, he seems to walk at normal movement speed, no where near flee, I was able to pass him several times while tracking him with widescan on my 75RNG with no Trotters or Crimson Cuisses, so this informations seems false to me. --Firewall 22:11, 13 August 2008 (UTC) I followed him around while waiting for people to show up and kill him, but i can run faster than him while he was invisible. I dont think the flee effect is even there. Jared Fox 00:09, 3 October 2008 (UTC) Soloing A rdm/nin with decent gear can solo this by sleeping, enfebbeling, and then nuking. two smns can also duo it over by the stairs. Verification of Sleep I successfully slept him multiple times while I was waiting for my PLD friend to unweaken. He did, after the 5th or 6th sleep throughout the fight, begin to resist completely even with capped magic skills and Pluto's Staff, but that's normal for NMs. --Alamond 02:43, 11 May 2008 (UTC) I personally solo and duo this NM on my RDM75, and while I get a few resists with NQ Dark Staff and 295 Enfeebling Magic, normally I only get one resist of Sleep II per fight, and Sleep has always stuck immediately after. I've never seen Shiki gain resistance to any spells, whether it be Enfeebles, nukes or whatever. --Aledacia ~ RDM Extroidinaire. 07:39, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Verification of Despawn After a trio of other Player Characters fighting Shikigami Weapon wiped to the NM and Home Pointed, a friend and I waited, alone, in Ro'Maeve for at least 20 minutes for more members of our ls to arrive. The weapon was still up at the time, and we did kill it. This would not have been possible if the NM despawned after 10 minutes of de-aggro. Greatguardian 16:28, 11 May 2008 (UTC) Today going after Shikigami Weapon, a group wiped due to deaths from another mobs aggro. Shikigami weapon's named turned green like an NPCs name, and vanished. During this time nobody could claim. It went back into invisible mode and walked around and was reaggro'd and reclaimed by another group and then killed. IccarusofAsura 03:36, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Verification of Diaga 3 and RDM Merits I haven't actually ever seen Shikigami Weapon use any of these abilities. I've fought him quite a few times in a variety of circumstances and can't remember ever seeing the use of Diaga 3, Paralyze 2, Slow 2, etc. If anyone can confirm the use of these spells, feel free to remove the verification from the main article. --Woooodum 13:33, 2 June 2008 (UTC) I've only seen Shikigami Weapon use Diaga III maybe twice, but when it uses Bio III frequently. I've been camping Shikigami Weapon daily for over a month now, and seen it use merited RDM spells, all but Phalanx II. However, all but Bio III seem to be rather rare, and he appears to prefer nuking and buffing. --Aledacia ~ RDM Extroidinaire. 07:39, 31 July 2008 (UTC) :Amusingly, I was just coming on myself to remove the Verification, since we just claimed and had Diaga 3 cast on us. Thanks! --Woooodum 23:42, 4 June 2008 (UTC) Linking I'm being told by numerous sources as well as forum posts that Shikigami does indeed link with other weapons. Does anyone have any proof otherwise ? At the moment, its one post versus a couple LS mates and a bunch of forum posts. He does not link at all. Several times I have camped against ppl holding 5 or more weapons, and he never linked. Also, even were her to link, if someone nearby was casting spells, his hate would shift to them. I've seen similar things happen during a wipe, when he chased after an outside healer. --Aledacia ~ RDM Extroidinaire. 07:39, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Running Around mid-spell It is possible to aggro Shikigami Weapon by running around midspell (in order to not use up MP). I've tested this using Stoneskin because it has a longer cast time. However, I do not see how Cure-type spells would generate hate any differently then another spell, or how this could even come into effect with an unclaimed NM. As long as you are a SMN70+, or /SMN (or someone in your PT is) it is almost impossible to not claim. The only times I have lost claim with this method, is when people camped at the tier closer to Hall of the Gods, and spammed spells dispite of aggro, or bot-claimed. --Aledacia ~ RDM Extroidinaire. 07:39, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Silencing Shikigami Weapon With 299 Enfeebling Magic, and Wind Staff I was not able to Silence him at all. Was /Ninja so couldn't try Divine Seal/Elemental Seal. --Aledacia ~ RDM Extroidinaire. 07:39, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Confirmed. With 329 Enfeebling skill and a substantial boost in MND I was also unable to silence him through multiple attempts. As above, elemental seal was not tried. --Bapidai 05:11, 30 September 2008 (UTC) Testimonials *Easily killable by a balanced party of LV.75s. *Can be duo'd by a LV.74 Thief and LV.75 Beastmaster, both subbing Ninja. *Can be duo'd by a LV.75 Thief with capped evasion and evasion gear and LV.75 Paladin with the Paladin throwing the occasional cure and helping attack. *Duo'd by 75Red Mage/37Ninja and a 70+Summoner/White Mage, using Leviathan for Spinning Dive as RDM Thunder III's. Sleep II then rest after, then repeat. No food needed. Convert needed once to twice depending on gear and race. *Trio by a Red Mage LV.75 with Ninja LV.37 Support Job using the Sleep and Nuke technique, a Summoner LV.70 with LV.35 White Mage Support Job, using Leviathan's Spinning Dive, and a White Mage LV.75 with Black Mage LV.37 Support Job. *Can be solo'd by a Red Mage at LV.75 (Any subjob, even RNG), using the Sleep then nuke, and rest strategy. *Duo'd with a NIN75/DNC37 and RDM69/WHM34. Difficult, but no Convert needed and no problem landing Enfeebles. *Soloable by 75NIN/37WHM or 75NIN/37DNC *Trio'd 75NIN/WAR, 75PLD/NIN, 75WHM/BLM (no gear). WHM aggro'd mob, PLD trained to zone, NIN grabbed hate at zone. WHM slept adds when necessary. Really pretty easy fight.